User blog:Mr. Bambu/General Calc: Storms Revisited
Foreword I'm aware Arbitrary Numbers made a blog with this exact stuff on VSBW, but uh... he has one thing wrong with it that ruins the rest of it. His density of a cloud is way off, so I plan on fixing it and giving example values. Blog Thing Meh Here's the original blog if you wanna see it. I'll be staying true to the methods, just changing the values. Our instability values... Low: 1 kJ/kg Moderate: 2.5 kJ/kg Heavy: 4 kJ/kg Tornado Outbreak: 5.89 kJ/kg Severe Tornado: 8 kJ/kg Heights Used: Human Height (1.77 m, 4.8 km horizon distance) Two-Story Building (7.92 m, 10.1 km horizon distance) Rand McNally Building (45.11 m, 24.0 km horizon distance) Skyscraper (100 m, 35.7 km horizon distance) Small Mountain (600 m, 87.5 km horizon distance) Burj Khalifa (829.67 m, 102.9 km horizon distance) Cumulus Cloud Height (1000 m, 112.9 km horizon distance) Mid-Level Cloud Height (6000 m, 276.7 km horizon distance) Mount Everest (8848.04 m, 336.1 km horizon distance) So. Moving on. I don't know the coding and stuff for making the tables on the blog there. Sorry for roughness. Human Height Low Instability: 3.310 x 10^11 Joules Moderate Instability: 8.275 x 10^11 Joules Heavy Instability: 1.324 x 10^12 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 1.949 x 10^12 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 2.648 x 10^12 Joules Two-Story Building Low-Instability: 1.465 x 10^12 Joules Moderate Instability: 3.663 x 10^12 Joules Heavy Instability: 5.860 x 10^12 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 8.629 x 10^12 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 1.172 x 10^13 Joules Rand McNally Building Low Instability: 8.250 x 10^12 Joules Moderate Instability: 2.063 x 10^13 Joules Heavy Instability: 3.300 x 10^13 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 4.859 x 10^13 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 6.600 x 10^13 Joules Skyscraper Low Instability: 1.830 x 10^13 Joules Moderate Instability: 4.575 x 10^13 Joules Heavy Instability: 7.320 x 10^13 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 1.078 x 10^14 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 1.464 x 10^14 Joules Small Mountain Low Instability: 1.100 x 10^14 Joules Moderate Instability: 2.750 x 10^14 Joules Heavy Instability: 4.400 x 10^14 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 6.479 x 10^14 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 8.800 x 10^14 Joules Burj Khalifa Low Instability: 3.040 x 10^14 Joules Moderate Instability: 7.600 x 10^14 Joules Heavy Instability: 1.216 x 10^15 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 1.791 x 10^15 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 2.432 x 10^15 Joules Low Clouds Low Instability: 3.660 x 10^14 Joules Moderate Instability: 9.150 x 10^14 Joules Heavy Instability: 1.464 x 10^15 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 2.156 x 10^15 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 2.928 x 10^15 Joules Middle Clouds Low Instability: 1.100 x 10^15 Joules Moderate Instability: 2.750 x 10^15 Joules Heavy Instability: 4.400 x 10^15 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 6.479 x 10^15 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 8.800 x 10^15 Joules Mount Everest Low Instability: 1.625 x 10^15 Joules Moderate Instability: 4.063 x 10^15 Joules Heavy Instability: 6.500 x 10^15 Joules Tornado Outbreak Instability: 9.571 x 10^15 Joules Severe Tornado Instability: 1.300 x 10^16 Joules What This Means Basically, all storm calcs so far have been wrong due to this mistake in density. I don't know where 1.003 kg/m^3 came from, but multiple sources state it as 0.5 g/m^3. So. From Human Height, our baseline is 8-A, with the highest end storm from the highest peak acting as Low 7-B+. Higher heights could be achieved, so 7-B storms aren't unfeasible, just severely unlikely. What verses will be affected? Well, for one, Monster Hunter, a few Dungeons and Dragons things, my recent Fire Emblem calc, and some others. Many others, really. Calypso is looking at a downgrade. It means any storm calc needs to be redone because of this mishap. From what I can tell, VSBW saw these contradictions, and never Category:Blog posts Category:General Calc